Twas the night before Melee
by ShadesofChaos40
Summary: Just a silly oneshot about Christmas in the Smash Mansion. A christmas fic


Greetings, I bring you a seasonal message from the land in front of my keyboard. Merry Christmas to all who read my stories.

Disclaimer: None of the SSBM characters are owned by me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE MELEE!

Twas the night before Christmas

And all through the house

Not a creature was stirring

Except for a mouse (well actually it was Pichu but Pichu doesn't rhyme with house.)

* * *

The clock chimed a'midnight 

The house was pitch black

But Pichu was hungry

And needed a snack

* * *

He entered the kitchen 

And the refrigerator

Full of goodies to eat

He could make some more later.

* * *

Pichu pulled out a chair 

'til the handle was in reach.

Tons of food was inside

Baked by Zelda and Peach.

* * *

Mario and Luigi 

Had made a pasta meal

Which was green round the edges

And had started to congeal

* * *

Pichu reached inside 

And pulled out a plate

Of cookies and pies

Which he sat down and ate.

* * *

And when he was finished, 

He felt quite full up

But he prepared a drink

In his Pokeball cup.

* * *

His favourite cup, 

Half white and half red.

And with drink now in hand

Pichu went back to bed.

* * *

He walked past the bedrooms 

Of Roy and of Marth

But he needed to stop

When he heard a strange laugh.

* * *

When he peered inside 

The sight made him stare

For Roy was awake

And was dyeing Marth's hair

(Neon green for those of you who want to know these things)

* * *

And Pichu walked on, 

Into the living room

And he regarded the tree

All lit up in the gloom.

* * *

It was lit like a beacon, 

And 50 feet tall

Bowser was almost impaled

Trying to get it through the door.

* * *

It stood in the centre, 

All majestic and regal

(he didn't know how they got it

But it was probably illegal)

* * *

And there was the star, 

at the top of the tree

placed at the tip

with care, by Kirby.

* * *

So Pichu sat down 

And he started to eat

As he was getting quite tired

And took a load off his feet.

* * *

And then from the bedroom 

Ganon did a snore

That blew out three windows

and uprooted the floor.

* * *

Pichu stayed quite calm, 

He was not concerned

For in fact, almost daily

He was frozen or burned.

* * *

But then came a sound 

That made Pichu jump

A figure had landed

In the hearth with a thump.

* * *

The figure arose 

In red robes, faded pink

For it was not Santa

It was only Link

* * *

For you see, with Young Link 

Link had just lost a dare

And had to play Santa

Which he thought was unfair

* * *

So from out of his sack 

Link began producing gifts

While unsanitary curses

Escaped from his lips.

* * *

Link looked with longing 

At the hung mistletoe

Hung by Falcon, for Samus

Falcon went through a window

* * *

Then, there was yet more noise 

Which he thought was a trick

But from the fireplace

Came the real Saint Nick

* * *

With surprise on his face 

And while holding a packet

He said "Who are you kid

To bust in on my racket?"

* * *

Oh Link, he did stammer 

And tried to explain

But Pichu could see,

He was in for some pain

* * *

So Santa and Link, 

they began to fight

and soon sounds of battle

echoed into the night.

* * *

So Link slashed at Santa 

Who parried the blows

And got Link in a headlock

And then broke his nose

* * *

So Santa and Link, 

continued to brawl

til Santa lashed out

and Link went through a wall

* * *

The noise awoke Popo 

Who arose with a frown

Then glaring at Link

Said "Guys, keep it down!"

* * *

Link flew through a window 

With an almighty crash

Which proves that with Santa

He's Lord of the Smash

* * *

So before, the dawn 

And the new daylight shifts

Santa put Link to bed

And delivered the gifts.

* * *

And Pichu sat in awe 

And nursing his head

Put the plate in the cupboard

And went back to bed

* * *

And so in the morning 

The smash bros awoke

And were joined by the hands

The left of which spoke

* * *

Said, "and now it is Christmas 

And let us rejoice

For whatever you lot are

It's not good girls and boys"

* * *

The group inspected the lounge 

With expressions of glee

For hundreds of presents

Were there round the tree

* * *

Jigglypuff got a new mike 

And Roy got a shirt

And Falcon got a kicking

From Samus, which hurt

* * *

And the presents were opened 

Until Ness shook a fist

And then accused Pichu

Of stealing his gifts

* * *

And as you'd expect 

They could none of them agree

And so then a melee

Broke out round the tree

* * *

For each of the smash bros 

Thought the presents for them

Which is quite a problem

When all think the same

* * *

Mewtwo grabbed his presents 

And made his escape

While a fully charged Charge Shot

Hit Link in the face

* * *

So as Falco shoots DK 

And Peach joins the fight

We wish "Merry Christmas to all

And to all a Good Night"

* * *

Merry Christmas to all my reviewers and hope to do more writing in 2007. 


End file.
